This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 from my application entitled Cooking System And Control Method Thereof filed with the Korean Industrial Property Office on Mar. 23, 2000 and there duly assigned Ser. No. 2000-14884.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooking system having a function of generating an If aroma, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a cooking apparatus is formed with a cooker part accommodating therein food to be cooked, and a cooker driver supplying energy required for cooking the food in the cooker part. The cooking apparatus includes, but is not limited to, a microwave oven and an electric rice cooker using electricity as a cooking energy source, and a gas range and a gas oven using gas as a cooking energy source.
FIG. 7 is a perspective view of a conventional microwave oven. As shown therein, the conventional microwave oven 101 is comprised of a main body 103 formed with a cooking chamber 105 and a component chamber 107, and an external case 109 surrounding the main body 103, defining an external appearance of the microwave oven. A door 111 opening and closing a front opening part of the cooking chamber 105 is installed in front of the cooking chamber 105. A control panel 113 having a keyboard 115 is installed adjacent to the door 111.
On the bottom of the cooking chamber 105 is mounted a tray 117 upon which food to be cooked rests. Within the component chamber 107 are housed a high voltage transformer (HVT) 119 generating a high voltage by means of an external power supply, a magnetron 123 generating electromagnetic waves by means of the high voltage generated by the HVT 119, and a fan 121 drawing outdoor air into the component chamber 107.
When a cooking menu and cooking conditions corresponding to the cooking menu are selected by a user through the keyboard 115, a controller (not shown) activates the magnetron 123 to generate the electromagnetic waves, and supplies the generated electromagnetic waves into the cooking chamber 105, thereby cooking the food placed in the cooking chamber 105.
In consideration of the tendency of many consumers preferring to a cooking apparatus having various and supplementary functions or being easy to use, a microwave oven is needed to be equipped with additional function(s) to its main function of cooking. In this regard, the microwave oven can be equipped with an aroma generating device for diffusing a variety of aromas corresponding to a selected food in order to stimulate the user""s appetite while the user is waiting the food cooked. In addition, if the food aroma remained in and around the microwave oven after cooking operation can be removed, the air dispersed around and contained in the microwave oven can be maintained more pleasantly to the user. Furthermore, if an aroma good for a human being""s health is generated while the microwave oven is not in operation, this would serve to improve our health.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made in view of the above-described shortcomings, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a cooking system which is capable of selecting a cooking menu externally, providing a cooking device with data on the selected cooking menu, and producing a food aroma according to the selected cooking menu, and a method for controlling the same.
This and other objects of the present invention may be achieved by a provision of a cooking system comprising a cooking apparatus having a main body formed with a cooking chamber and a cooker driver cooking food within the cooking chamber; an aroma generator provided in the cooking apparatus, selectively diffusing at least one food aroma; an external unit connected to the cooking apparatus via an interface; and a controller controlling the aroma generator provided in the cooking apparatus, to allow the food aroma according to the selected cooking menu through the external unit to be diffused.
Preferably, the cooking system further comprises a computer aroma generator producing a food aroma outside of the external unit 5, wherein the controller activates the computer aroma generator, to diffuse the food aroma according to the cooking menu selected through the external unit.
The external unit is preferably comprised of a computer system accessible to Internet.
Preferably, at least one smell remover corresponding to the food aroma is stored in the computer aroma storage unit.
Effectively, the computer aroma generator is comprised of a computer aroma storage unit storing therein a food aroma according to the cooking menu, and a computer aroma diffuser to diffuse the food aroma from the computer aroma storage unit.
Preferably, a smell remover is produced by mixture of the aroma substances stored in the computer aroma storage unit.
Effectively, the computer aroma generator is comprised of a computer aroma storage unit storing therein a plurality of aroma substances to be mixed to produce a food aroma, and a computer aroma diffuser diffusing the food aroma produced by mixture of the aroma substances.
More effectively, the computer aroma diffuser is provided with at least one computer diffusing nozzle diffusing the food aroma, and the computer aroma diffuser is provided with at least one computer diffusing nozzle diffusing the food aroma or the smell remover.
Preferably, the aroma generator is comprised of an aroma storage unit storing therein at least one food aroma, and an aroma diffuser diffusing the food aroma from the aroma storage unit.
Desirably, the aroma generator is comprised of an aroma storage unit storing therein a plurality of aroma substances to be mixed to produce a food aroma corresponding to the selected cooking menu, and an aroma diffuser diffusing the food aroma produced by mixture of the aroma substances.
At least one smell remover corresponding to the food aroma is preferably stored in the aroma storage unit, and a smell remover is produced by mixture of the aroma substances stored in the aroma storage unit.
Effectively, the aroma diffuser is comprised of at least one diffusing nozzle diffusing the food aroma.
Desirably, the diffusing nozzle diffuses the food aroma either to the outside of the main body or to the inside of the cooking chamber, and the aroma diffuser is comprised of at least one diffusing nozzle diffusing the food aroma or the smell remover.
The diffusing nozzle desirably diffuses the food aroma or the smell remover either to the outside of the main body or to the inside of the cooking chamber.
The food aroma is effectively diffused for a predetermined period of time after the cooking menu is selected.
Preferably, the smell remover is diffused when the selected cooking menu is completely cooked.
According to another aspect of the present invention, this and other objects may also be achieved by a provision of a method for controlling a cooking system including a cooking apparatus having a main body formed with a cooking chamber, and a cooker driver cooking the food accommodated within the cooking chamber, comprising the steps of connecting the cooking apparatus to an external unit through an interface; selecting a cooking menu through the external unit; and diffusing a food aroma according to a selected cooking menu to the inside or outside of the cooking apparatus.
Effectively, the method further comprises the step of diffusing the food aroma outside of the external unit.
Desirably, the food aroma is produced by mixture of a plurality of aroma substances.
Preferably, the food aroma is diffused for a predetermined period of time after the cooking menu is selected.
Preferably, the food aroma is diffused increasingly, and the food aroma is diffused intermittently.
The method desirably further comprises the step of diffusing a smell remover corresponding to the food aroma when cooking is finished.